Window to His Soul
by bfungus
Summary: While relaxing from their latest battle, the titans find that they have a visitor, and she has mysterious relations to our favorite Boy Wonder. But what exactly is her motive? Cyborg's sure of one thing: it's about to get a little interesting in the tower
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Haha, I feel like I've been MIA for a while, which I have been [from writing stories that is], but I'm back, and hopefully I shall stay. Anyways, this is my first _Teen Titans_ fiction and I absolutely loved the show and I got this idea today and I have been itching to write it out. This is only the **_Prologue_** to the story so it's somewhat shorter than what I plan the chapters to be like, but hopefully you still like it and it gets you thinking. This is going to be a RobinXOC story but I'm not going to make it totally random. The OC's history will be explained as the story continues. Also, I know that Robin and Starfire do have their own thing going on and I'm not going to disregard that or make Starfire completely OOC and have all the readers hate her. I'm going to try to stay IN character as much as possible. Sorry, I feel like I'm saying way too much right now. Hehe. But! One last thing: this story is set during season two, before Terra's return, so she's already made her first appearance. So with that being said, I don't own _Teen Titans_ by the way, enjoy the prologue!

* * *

If one were to enter the Titans Tower at this precise moment, one would not find five teens ready for action. Instead, those five teen titans are currently relaxing, especially after the last mission they were on. Everyone was tired. Robin had just returned from a deep space mission to save Starfire, who didn't really need saving, and the rest of the crew had just battled Plasmus. And of course, the titans saved the day once again. All was good in the world.

"BEAST BOY! I told you, tofu is no good!" Cyborg shouted, spitting out the putrid stinky tofu Beast Boy tried to feed him. "Get me some meat or something."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "M-m-m-MEAT? YOU WANT ME TO GET YOU MEAT? Are you out of your mind? You know that I'm VEGETARIAN!" Beast Boy fumed and his face turned an angry shade of red with smoke nearly coming out of his pointy ears.

"Then don't push your food into my mouth," Cyborg resigned and turned back to the TV. Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared. _First he hogs my new one player only game, and now he refuses my food! That does it._ "I'm not talking to you."

"Fine." But Cyborg knew… _5, 4, 3, 2…_

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS…"

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT…"

"SHUT UP!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy paused. Slowly, they turned their heads to face the angry and thoroughly pissed of Raven. Although her hood covered her face, they knew that her eyes were probably red with fury. They cowered in their seats and tried to slink away but…

"Stay." So they did. "I can't be_lieve_ that you two…"

And as she ranted, Starfire tried to speak to "Robin, would you like some of my Tamaranean Glorfnaugh?" Starfire turned around and her dish was uncovered. The brown blob sat there, with the occasional movement, simply waited to be devoured.

Robin couldn't help but choke on the water he was drinking, coughing and hacking until he said, "Um…eck…I gotta…use…ack…the restroom," and off he ran.

Starfire blinked, "Was it something I said?"

_Ding Dong_

"Oh the doorbell!" Starfire clapped and ran over to the door. She opened it wide and her smile fell and her eyebrows furrowed. Standing in front of her was an Asian-looking girl, slightly shorter than herself with light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. The smile on her face never faded. "How may I help you kind stranger?" Starfire asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dick. Dick Grayson?" Starfire blinked, confused by the name. "Oh, I'm sorry," the girl chuckled, "You probably know him better as Robin."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. First chapter might come a little after new years because I have to finish my college applications. Hope you all have a happy (and safe) new year! See you all in 2011 (:


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I promised a chapter a few days after New Years and now it's February. Haha. Again, I'm sorry. Being a second semester senior wasn't as relaxing as I thought it would be. I'm also sorry that this chapter I'm giving you all is pretty darn short as well. Sigh, I tried my best but the chapter's not letting me continue. It wants to stay exactly the way it is and thus, I must respect its wishes. However, this leads me to a question, to which I shall ask at the end of the chapter. So without further ado, here is chapter 1.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

By the time Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy arrived at the door, the girl had already finished talking. One look in Starfire's shocked expression and the three other teens knew something big had happened. Raven's eyes were narrowed, her expression blank yet calculating. Cyborg looked at the girl in wonder, racking through his database for some sort of memory he could connect her to. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was looking at her through curious eyes.

Cyborg placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "You okay there Star?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy chuckled, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Raven quickly nudged said boy in the rib, "Not helping," she added and then looked at her best girl friend, wondering what was the matter. "Starfire, are you…"

"You know friend Robin?" Starfire asked the girl, afraid as to what the answer might be. Her stance clearly portrayed a defensive nature. Something within her knew that this girl, whoever she was, threatened her relationship with Robin, whatever that relationship may be.

The girl nodded, "Yes I do. In fact, I've actually known him for a while." She paused, feeling awkward standing at the threshold to the Titan tower. "Um…may I come in?"

"No." Raven responded coldly, arms crossed in front of her. "Not until we know who you are."

"Right…well uh…" the girl tried to give a reason as to why exactly she was standing in front of the super hero domain, but was kindly interrupted by the Boy Wonder himself.

"Aww…" Robin grimaced, wiping his mouth in the process. "Starfire, next time could you remember to…" He turned the corner and looked at the sight in front of him. "What are you guys crowding around? Who's at the door?" His expression darkened, "Is it Slade?"

"Actually Robin," Cyborg began, stepping to the side with the others so Robin could see just who it was at the door, "It's for you."

Robin took in the girl: her light brown hair, kind hazel eyes, and tiny smile reminded him all too well of his best friend in the entire world, "Ronnie, is that you?"

Ronnie's smile brightened, "Hey Richard, long time no see."

"Dudes," Beast Boy whispered as he nudged Cyborg, "Am I the only one totally lost right now?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hoped it lived up to your expectations. My next question for you all is this: would you rather have short chapters like this one with somewhat frequent updates, longer chapters that would take slightly longer to write, or do you not mind me being sporadic with the chapters and have them at random lengths with each chapter I write?

Remember to review and press story alert/favorite (:


End file.
